Use of aeration, netting of bait and illumination of water in known design and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically aerating the water in known design and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purposed of providing sufficient oxygenation through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of design encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,180 issued Jul. 31, 1984 to Scott related to Bait Container with illumination and aeration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,240 issued Mar. 5, 1985 to Kapucinski related to Dip net and bucket aerator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,932 issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Hetherington related to Water Aeration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,435 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Stafford related to a Live Bait Bucket to oxygenate water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,364 issued Nov. 23, 2004 to Tyson related to Lighted bait container. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,535 issued Mar. 12, 2009 to Sloop related to Aerated Bucket and bait retrieval assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminated aerator dip net system that allows illumination aeration and netting of live bait within a container.
In this respect, the illuminated aerator dip net system according to the present invention substantially departs form the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed to the purpose of, illuminating, aerating and netting live bait within a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved illuminated, aerator dip net system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.